vampire_knightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yuki Kuran
Yuki Cross (黒 主 優 姫'', Kurosu Yuki'') ist der Hauptprotagonistin der Vampire Knight-Serie. Sie ist eine Schülerin der Day Class der Cross Academy und zusammen mit Zero Kiryu einer der Vertraunsschüler. Sie wird später als eine reinblütige Prinzessin der Kuran-Familie enthüllt und ist in der Lage, von Kaname Kuran zu ihrem Vampir-Status zurückzukehren, die später zu Yuki Kuran (玖 蘭 優 姫'', Kuran Yuki'') wird. Danach verlässt sie die Cross Academy, kehrt aber später in der Night Class zurück, um den Schülern zu helfen, wie ursprünglich geplant. Aussehen Yuki hat einen zierlichen, schlanken Körperbau und große braune Augen, die von roten Fransen umgeben sind. Sie hat schulterlanges kastanienbraunes Haar mit rot/dunkelbraunen Farbtönen. Sie trägt die typische schwarze Uniform der Day Class mit einer weißen Armbinde, die das Zeichen einer roten Rose trägt, was ihre Position als Mitglied des Disziplinarkomitees anzeigt. Zusätzlich trägt Yuki unter ihrem Rock, der an ihrem linken Oberschenkel befestigt ist, eine Anti-Vampir-Waffe: Artemis. Sie trägt dunkelbraune Stiefel in dem Mangas, aber sie trägt in der Anime-Serie knöchelbraune Stiefel. Nach ihrem Erwachen als reinblütige Prinzessin fällt sofort auf, dass ihre Erscheinung auffallend schön ist wie ihre Mutter, Juri Kuran, und ihr wurde auch gesagt, dass sie die gleichen "freundlichen und zärtlichen Augen/Blicke" hatte wie ihr Vater, Haruka Kuran, in der 54. Nacht. Im Vergleich zu ihrer Frisur und ihrem Aussehen in ihrem menschlichen Leben wird Yukis Haar viel länger und reicht bis zu ihrer Taille als sie wieder eine reinblütige Vampirin wurde. Ihre Charakterentwicklung als Vampir wird im Vergleich zu ihrer menschlichen Seite als weiblicher und abgeschwächter dargestellt. Yukis Augen leuchten rot und weniger braun. Während der Zeit, in der sie mit Kaname Kuran und Hanabusa Aido in der Kuran-Villa gelebt hat, sieht man Yuki von Zeit zu Zeit Pyjamas oder langärmelige Kleider, die über ihre Knie reichen. Sie zog auch, hochhackige Schuhe an oder manchmal auch barfuß zu gehen. Yuki ziert hübsche Kopfstücke und Accessoires wie Stirnbänder, Baskenmützen, Perlenketten und Handschuhe mit Bändern. Während wichtiger Vampir- oder Jäger-Veranstaltungen, trägt sie lange elegante Ballkleider. In der 54. Nacht sieht man, dass Yuki ihre Pediküre und Maniküre von Kaname und Ruka persönlich machen lässt. Wann immer Yuki das Haus der Kurans verlässt, um heimlich in die Stadt zu gehen, kleidet sie sich eher beiläufig, ist aber immer noch sehr ordentlich und voll angezogen. Yuki benutzt weiterhin Artemis als ihre Hauptwaffe, nachdem sie sich in der 41. Nacht in eine Sense verwandelt hat. Doch in der 83. Nacht benutzt Yuki Artemis, um ihre langen Haare abzuschneiden, kehrt zu ihrer alten Frisur zurück, um Kaname zu zeigen, dass sie sich über seine unbekannten Pläne aufregt und von seinem plötzlichen Charakterwechsel enttäuscht ist. In der 93. Nacht sind tausend Jahre vergangen, seit Kaname sein Herz in den Ofen geworfen hat, und es wurde gezeigt, dass Yuki ihre Haare wieder nachwachsen ließ. Als Kind war Yukis Haar lang und reichte bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens. Persöhnlichkeit Yuki war generell eine fröhliche Fürsorglichkeit und ein eher komödiantisches Mädchen mit ihrem geliebten Lächeln. Sie wurde als arme Schülerin betrachtet, weil sie nicht gerne studiert und im Unterricht einschläft, weil sie die ganze Nacht wach bleibt und das Schulgelände überwacht und die Schüler davor schützt, sich in das Wohnheim der Night Class zu schleichen. Sie zeigt eine starke Bindung zu ihren engen Freunden, besonders Sayori, die Yuki liebevoll "Yori" nennt, und zu Zero hatte sie auch eine besondere Beziehung. Ihre Unentschlossenheit und Zurückhaltung kann auf ihre Unsicherheit in Bezug auf ihre fehlende Vergangenheit zurückgeführt werden. Als Mensch wurde sie als Seite stehend mit Vampiren gesehen, aber tief in ihrem Herzen fürchtete sie alle Vampire (wegen eines Vampirs, der sie angriff, als sie klein war), ausgenommen Kaname Kuran. Aufgrund dieser Angst verließ sie das Gelände der Cross Akademie nur selten alleine. Yuki verrät ihre Ängste nicht und verkleidet sie mit einem Lächeln. Da Zero jedoch seit vier Jahren mit ihr aufgewachsen war, konnte sie immer feststellen, wenn etwas sie stört und es ihr schwer macht, Dinge vor ihm zu verbergen und umgekehrt. Nachdem sie als reinblütiger Vampir erwacht war, vertrieb Yuki die Ängste, die sie einst behielt. Wenn eine Situation es erfordert, kann sie ein autoritäres Gesicht wie von einer reinblütigen Prinzessin erwartet. Als Ergebnis ist sie emotional reifer und nachdenklicher geworden. Yukis überwältigende Schuld ist die Tendenz, sich wegen ihrer Ignoranz mit Schuld zu belasten, wenn sie von den Leiden anderer erfährt, die sie geheimgehalten haben. Yukis Lieblingsfach war Leibeserziehung und ihr Lieblingsessen war Ingwer Schweinefleisch Rühren Set, sowie Parfaits. Geschichte Yuki war fünf Jahre alt, als Rido Kuran das Haus der Familie Kuran angriff, um sie zu holen. Um ihre Tochter vor Rido zu beschützen, opferte sich, Yukis Mutter, Juri, um Yukis Vampireigenschaften zu versiegeln und Yukis Erinnerung zu löschen. Yukis erste Erinnerung war die von Kaname, der sie vor einem Level-E-Vampir rettete, der versuchte, sie zu verschlingen, während sie an einem verschneiten Tag alleine war. Sie wuchs als ein Mensch in der Obhut von Kaien Cross auf, der sie daraufhin adoptierte. Obwohl er sich nicht mehr an Kaname und ihre früheren Beziehungen erinnerte, blieb er als eine wichtige Figur in Yukis Leben und wurde zu ihrem geliebten Retter, auf dessen Besuche sie sich immer freute und Yuki schließlich dazu brachte, romantische Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln. Einige Jahre später kam Zero Kiryu in die Familie des Rektors, da seine komplette Familie, so schien es, von der reinblütigen Vampirin Shizuka Hio getötet worden war. Zero zeigte offen seinen Hass gegen die Vampire, während Yuki sich immer mehr zu dem Vampir, Kaname, hingezogen fühlte. Zero unterstützte diese Beziehung der beiden nie und wies sie immer wieder darauf hin, dass "diese Leute" anders seien. Als Kaien Cross einige Jahre später die Cross Akademie gründete, traten Yuki und Zero in die Day Class ein, während Kaname als Hausvorstand in die Night Class, welche komplett aus Vampiren besteht, eintrat. Yuki sorgte fortan zusammen mit Zero als Guardians der Cross Academy für einen reibungslosen Schulbetrieb. Als Maria Kurenai an die Academy kam, begegnete Yuki ihr ohne jegliche Vorurteile und hieß sie an der Cross Academy willkommen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte sie nicht, welche Gefahr von ihr ausging. Schließlich wurde klar, dass sich hinter der süßen Maria Shizuka, die Zeros Familie damals umbrachte, verbarg. Yuki musste sich entscheiden: entweder für ihr eigenes Leben, oder für das von Zero und Kaname. Sie entschied sich schließlich dafür, sich selbst zu opfern, damit Zero und Kaname weiterleben konnten. Bevor Shizuka Yuki allerdings beißen konnte, wurde diese aufgehalten und von Kaname getötet. Kurze Zeit darauf erwachte Rido Kuran und wollte zu Ende bringen, was er vor zehn Jahren begonnen hatte, er wollte von Yukis Blut trinken. Kaname verwandelte Yuki durch einen Biss wieder zurück in einen reinblütigen Vampir, als welcher sie geboren worden war und somit erhielt sie auch wieder alle Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit zurück. Als Yuki erwachte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie in Wahrheit ein reinblütiger Vampir ist und das Kaname ihr Bruder ist. Kurz darauf erschien Zero und richtete seine Bloody Rose auf Kaname, doch Yuki stellte sich schützend vor ihm und erklärte Zero, dass Kaname ihr älterer Bruder ist. Sie wurde als zweites Kind von der Reinblüterin Juri Kuran geboren, welche auch die Mutter von Kaname war. Sie wurde geboren, um die zukünftige Frau von Kaname zu werden, da es unter Reinblütern üblich war, dass Geschwister heirateten und Nachwuchs bekamen, denn nur so konnten die Reinblüter fortwährend existieren. Eines Tages kam Rido Kuran, Yukis Onkel und der Bruder von Haruka und Juri, mit dem Vorhaben, von Yukis Blut zu trinken. Haruka und Juri verteidigten sie und verloren an jenem Tag ihr Leben. Mit letzter Kraft verwandelte Juri ihre Tochter in einen Menschen und nahm ihr sämtliche Erinnerungen. Sie beauftragte Kaname damit sich so gut es ging um seine Schwester zu kümmern. Während die Cross Academy von Level-E Vampiren angegriffen wird, suchten unterdessen Yuki, sowie Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki (Ridos Sohn), Rima Toya und Seiren nach Rido. Als sie ihn gefunden haben, versuchten sie Rido anzugreifen, doch er benutzt seine Reinblüter Fähigkeiten, sodass Yukis Freunde Gefangen genommen werden. Als Yuki auf Rido zurennt, taucht er hinter ihr auf und schnappt sich Yuki und atmete ihren Duft ein. Yuki erinnerte ihm an ihre Mutter Juri, die er vor 10 Jahren getötet hatte. Er hatte damals ihr Blut getrunken und hatte das gleiche bei ihrer Tochter vor. Yuki versuchte sich aus Ridos Griff zu befreien und wollte nach Artemis greifen, was ihr nicht gelang. Als Rido versuchte sie zu beißen, aktivierte Yuki plötzlich ihre Anti-Vampir-Waffe und verletzte Rido. Doch sie wird von Rido gefesselt. Keine Sekunde zu spät, tauchte Zero auf und verhinderte, dass Rido Yukis Blut trank. Kaname und Zero konnten Rido aufhalten, der von Zero am Ende mit dessen Bloody Rose, Zeros Hunter Waffe, erschossen wurde. Nach diesem Kampf musste Yuki sich zwischen Zero und Kaname entscheiden. Da Yukis Gefühle für Kaname größer waren als die für Zero, entschloss sie sich, selbst nachdem sie von Zeros Blut getrunken hatte und dadurch endlich merkte was er die ganze Zeit über für sie empfunden hatte, für Kaname. Somit verließ sie mit Kaname die Academy. Weitere Handlung Später im Verlauf der Geschichte wohnt sie zusammen mit Kaname wieder in der Villa der Kurans, dort, wo Kaname und Yuki ursprünglich mit ihren Eltern lebten. Sie wird auf das Leben als Reinblüter vorbereitet, denn viele sehen sie nur als "Baby" an. Auf einer speziellen Abendgesellschaft wird sie offiziell in die Welt der Vampire eingeführt, wo sie auch ihre beste Freundin Yori wiedersieht. Allerdings wird dieses Ereigniss überschattet von dem Tot eines anderen Reinblüters. Dieser, so scheint es, machte einen der Anwesenden Hunter zum Vampir, um durch seine Waffe zu sterben. Nun macht Yuki es sich zur Aufgabe, alle verbelibenden Reinblüter mit Artemis aufzusuchen, um ihnen anzubieten, ihr Leben zu beenden, denn sie will keine Menschen sterben sehen. Während sie eines Tages Kanames Blut zu sich nimmt, nimmt sie alle seine Erinnerungen auf. Dadurch sieht sie die Wahrheit um Kaname. Kaname ist nicht wirklich ihr Bruder. Er gehört zu den ältesten der Vampire, hatte jedoch gesundheitliche Probleme. Ihr tatsächlicher Bruder wurde von Rido getötet, sein Blut wurde dann dem alten Kaname geopfert, damit Rido ihn, den mächtigsten aller Vampire verschlingen konnte. Dieses Vorhaben ging jedoch daneben und Kaname verschlang stattdessen Ridos Blut. Danach wurde Kaname von Juri und Haruka adoptiert, und wie ihr eigenes Kind behandelt. Daher ruht auch die zwiespaltigkeit in Kanames und Juris Kommentaren. Es scheint Yuki nicht wirklich zu stören, dass ihr "O - Nii - sama" nicht ihr wahrer Bruder ist, doch missfällt es ihr, dass er versucht sie "einzusperren", sie vor der Welt zu beschützen. So nutzt sie die Gelegenheit um auszubüchsen und ihre eigenen Vorstellungen zu verwirklichen. Sie möchte zu allen Reinblütern gehen und ihnen anbieten, dass falls sie des Lebens müd sind, sie ihr Leben nehmen würde, so dass diese nicht gezwungen wären andere mit ins verderben zu ziehen beim Versuch sich selbst zu töten. (So wie bei Ôris vermeindlichem Suizid wo ein Hunter ums Leben kam). Als sie erfährt, was Kaname wirklich vorhat (alle Reinblüter zu vernichten) versucht sie diesen zu stoppen. Sie kämpfen sogar gegeneinander, Yuki mit Artemis und Kaname mit dem Antivampirschwert, dass Rido damals bentuzte um ihn wiederzuerwecken und später um Haruka zu töten. Ruka beentet den Kampf jedoch, indem sie Yuki eine Halluzination verpasst und Kaname so die Möglichkeit hat zu fliehen. Yuki erkennt warum Kaname das alles tut (wegen seiner ersten Geliebten) und versucht ihn beim nächsten Treffen daraufhinzuweisen, dass es IHR Wille war, nicht SEINER. Als Kaname gegen Zero kämpft und Ruka dabei schwer verletzt wird, entscheidet sich Yuki auf Zeros Seite zu sein und gegen Kaname zu Kämpfen; Symbolisch dafür schneidet sie sich die Haare ab, so dass sie die Frisur hat, die sie als Mensch hatte und Zero noch in sie als Mensch verliebt war. Sie sagt noch zu Kaname, der sie zuvor nach dem Kampf gegen Zero gefragt hatte, was sie mit ihm vorhat nachdem sie ihn gefangen hat: "Ich glaube wenn ich tue was ich vorhabe nach dem ich dich gefangen habe...werde ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein, dich zu fangen." Was so klingt als würde sie sich von ihm Lossagen, und doch ist sie der Überzeugung, dass sie eines Tages gemeinsam "aus dem dunklen Wald herausfinden" werden - d.h. dass sie all das Dunkle was geschieht hinter sich lassen. Yuki glaubt also nach wie vor an ein Gutes Ende. Sie greift Kaname mit ihrer Bloody Rose an und sagt ihm indirekt, dass er sie eh niemals töten könne; Kaname wirft genau diesen Spruch zurück und Yuki schafft es tatsächlich nicht...Ihre Schmetterlinge beschützen sie. (Im Englischen werde Yukis Schmetterlinge, wie auch Kanames Fledermäuse als "Embodyment" bezeichnet") Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie diese Verkörperung zeigt. Sie versucht Kaname zu überzeugen, dass sich seine ehemals Geliebte zwar Opferte um den Menschen eine Waffe gegen die Reinblüter zu geben aber sicher niemals wollte, dass ALLE Reinblüter vernichtet werden - schon gar nicht durch einen Reinblüter selbst, denn was sie wohl am wenigsten gewollt habe, war dass Reinblüter sich arrogant zeigen. Nachdem Sara von Kanames ehemals Geliebter getötet wurde und dieser verspricht ihren Plan zu vollenden - schwört sich Yuki, dass sie ihm folgen wird um dem Spiel ein für allemal ein Ende zu setzten. Nach dem Kaname ihr erneut entwischt ist, sieht sie für sich nur einen Ausweg Kaname zu stoppen: sie versucht Zeros Erinnerungen an sie zu löschen, weil sie ihm Schmerz ersparen will --> Yuki Plant Kaname zu stoppen in dem sie ihn zum Menschen macht (Was nur durch ihren Tod möglich wäre!) Als Kaname Isaya Shôto beauftragte, sie wieder zum Menschen zu machen, ist sie komplett dagegen und wehrt sich. Als die Cross Academy von etlichen Reinblütern mit deren Dienern angegriffen wird, will sie helfen sie zu verteidigen - doch da erfährt sie, dass Kaname sein Herz in den Hochofen geworfen hat und von nun an nicht mehr bei ihr sein kann. Sie kann sich ein Leben ohne Kaname nicht vorstellen und fängt an zu weinen. Dennoch will sie auch nicht, dass Kanames Opfer umsonst war und hilft letztlich Zero und den anderen doch die Schule zu verteidigen. Wie Kaname es sich gewünscht hatte, kommen sie und Zero zusammen - es stellt sich später jedoch herraus, dass Yuki schwanger von Kanames Kind (ein Mädchen) ist und sie und Zero beschließen es gemeinsam aufzuziehen. Später bekommt Yuki ihr zweites Kind (einen Jungen) und der Vater ist Zero. Zusammen machen sie sich 1000 Jahre nach dem Kampf um die Cross Academy auf den Weg wo der Hochofen und Kanames Körper sind.uYuki vollziehtein Ritual, mit welchem sie Kaname wieder ins Leben ruft - jedoch als Mensch. Sie bleibt jedoch nicht um zu warten bis er erwacht sondern lässt ihre beiden Kinder die Botschaft überbringen. Ihr erstes Kind (weiblich) ist von Kaname und das zweite (männlich) von Zero. Name Bedeutung des Namens: Kuro ''= schwarz, ''su ''= Meister (Kurosu und Cross in der Ausprache gleich ''Cross ''= engl. kreuzen), ''Kurosu ''= schwarzer Meister; ''Kuran ''= 9 Orchideen; ''Yuu ''= freundlich, ''ki ''= Prinzessin, also freundliche Prinzessin oder ''Yuuki = Schnee. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Wie alle Reinblütigen Vampire hat Yuki die Kraft der Unsterblichkeit und die Fähigkeit, von irgendetwas zu heilen, ausgenommen Anti-Vampir-Waffen verletzen das Herz oder den Kopf. Yuki hat die folgenden Fähigkeiten gezeigt, obwohl die meisten ihrer Fähigkeiten instinktiv und unkontrolliert sind: * Waffe Yukis Waffe in der Serie ist Artemis. Artemis ist eine Anti-Vampir-Waffe, die ihr von Kaien Cross gegeben wird, nachdem sie ihre Rolle als Vertraunsschülerin der Schule übernommen hat. Zu ihren Lebzeiten war Juri Kuran auch in der Lage, Artemis wie ihre Tochter zu führen. Artemis Aussehen sieht wie ein harmloser einfacher Metallstab aus, der ausgefahren werden kann, wenn Kraft angewendet wird. Jedoch kann es jeden Vampir nur durch eine Berührung verletzen. Yuki hat Artemis benutzt, um Rido Kuran in der Schlacht zu durchbohren. Abgesehen davon hat sie Artemis nie benutzt, um andere Vampire zu töten oder zu verletzen. Erwachte Artemis In der 41. Nacht sieht man, dass Artemis sich genauso verwandelt wie sein Träger. Nachdem Yuki als reinblütiger Vampir wiedererweckt wurde, veränderte sich das Aussehen von Artemis komplett. Artemis hatte Züge eines Vampirs und sieht selbst sehr nach einem Vampir aus. Eine Klinge, die an die eines Vampirzahns erinnert, reißt Fleisch auf dem Fangzahn (zeigt seine Blutlust), eine aus Knochen gefertigte Rute und zusätzliche Fledermausflügel-Designs auf dem Rücken. All diese Eigenschaften machen Artemis zur einschüchterndsten Waffe aller anderen Anti-Vampir-Waffen. Obwohl Yuki selbst ein Vampir ist, behält Artemis ihre Fähigkeit wie zuvor und ist damit ihre ultimative Waffe gegen Vampire. Geschichte von Artemis Artemis wurde von einem reinblütigen Vampir, der Kapuzenfrau, erschaffen, die ihr Herz dem Ofen opferte, um den Anti-Vampire-Waffn ihr Leben zu geben, damit die Menschheit sich vor 10.000 Jahren mit bösen Absichten vor Vampiren schützen konnte. Artemis und Bloody Rose waren ursprünglich Kaname Kurans persönliche Waffen, bevor er sie Kaien Cross übergab. Sie wurden später an Yuki und Zero weitergegeben, als sie die Vertraunsschüler wurden. Auch wenn Artemis eine Anti-Vampir-Waffe ist, kann Yuki, sowie früher ihre Mutter Juri, sehr gut mit der Metalstange umgehen. Sowie bei ihrer Mutter, konnte sie nicht von Artemis verletzt werden. Den sie hatte die Fähigkeit, Artemis sowohl als Mensch als auch als Vampir die Waffe zu führen. Beziehungen Kaname Kuran= ''Hauptartikel: Yuki & Kaname Kaname war Yukis bewunderter Retter vor zehn Jahren, als sie an einem verschneiten Tag, fast, von einem blutrünstigen Vampir verschlungen wurde. Yuki hat Kaname Kuran fast ihr ganzes Leben lang bewundert. Von ihrer Kindheit bis zu ihren Jugendjahren. Diese Gefühle blieben sowohl vor als auch nach dem Verlust ihrer Erinnerungen. Yuki hat versucht, ihre Zuneigung vor ihm zu verbergen, vor allem vor ihm. Sie schneidet ihr langes Haar ab, um die Anziehung loszuwerden, ohne zu wissen, dass Kaname jedes einzelne Detail über sie bemerkt und gesteht, dass er sie trotz allem liebt. Trotz der "Liebe" zwischen den beiden sind viele Fans nicht glücklich mit der Tatsache, dass Kaname andere nicht mag, besonders Zero, der Yuki sehr nahe kommt. Dies wird in einem speziellen Kapitel (Nacht 93.5-Life) gesehen, in dem Sayori erklärt, dass Yuki, keine Freunde hatte, obwohl Yuki sich dessen nicht bewusst war. Es lässt viele glauben, dass er kontrolliert und nur Yuki für sich behalten möchte, weil er das Gefühl hat, nur er könne sie beschützen. In der Zeit, als Yuki von ihren fehlenden Erinnerungen wissen wollte, bat er sie, seine Geliebte zu werden. Dies war für ihn, um festzustellen, ob sie sich an den Lebensstil eines Vampirs anpassen konnte, und akzeptierte die spezielle Behandlung, die ein reinblütiger Vampir erhalten würde. Das wird auch belastet, wenn sie bereit ist, ihre wahre Identität aufzudecken. Allerdings erzählte er ihr nichts von ihrer Vergangenheit, bis Yuki als Vampir erwachte. Nach ihrem Wiedererwachen erhält sie ihre verlorenen Erinnerungen und erinnert sich an Kaname als ihren Bruder. Yuki und Kaname leben zusammen nachdem sie die Cross Academy verlassen haben. Während der ersten sechs Monate unterzieht sich Yuki einer Vampirausbildung von Aido, um ihr Wissen über die Geschichte der Vampire zu erweitern. Sie lehnt jedoch ihr verhungertes Vampir-Selbst hartnäckig ab, weil sie ihre eigenen Schwierigkeiten hat, die sie niemandem erzählt hat. Dies lässt Kaname verwirrt und fragt sich oft, warum sie diese Probleme verbirgt. Schließlich, nachdem Yuki sie für das Jahr des Zusammenlebens beobachtet hatte, ermutigten ihn die Unterdrückung und die Unbeholfenheit gegenüber Kaname, die Wahrheit zu enthüllen - dass er nicht ihr wirklicher Bruder ist. Kaname trägt Yuki zu dem Sarg, in dem er seit Tausenden von Jahren liegt. Kaname erlaubt ihr, sein Blut zu trinken, um seine Erinnerungen an eine ferne Zeit zu sehen. Zeiten wie der Beginn der menschlichen Zivilisation und das der ersten Vampire. Aus seinen Erinnerungen erfährt sie, wie Rido ihren echten Bruder genommen und getötet hat, um den Vorfahren der Kuran-Familie, Kaname, wieder zu erwecken. Rido hatte ihn aus seinem Schlaf entfernt, um sein reiches Blut zu verschlingen. Yuki war auch Zeuge von Kanames Regression in eine Form eines Babys, aufgrund des Mangels an Blut, das nötig war, um in seiner vollen Form zu bleiben. Durch diese Erinnerungen erfährt Yuki, dass der Kaname, denn sie kennt, nicht wirklich ihr Bruder ist, sondern ihr Vorfahre. Nachdem sie die Wahrheit erfahren hat, beginnt Yuki Kaname als jemanden zu sehen, der mehr ist als nur ein Bruder und bewunderter Retter, aber auch als ihr Verlobter. Yuki sieht ihn jetzt als gleichwertig und möchte mit Kaname neu anfangen, dem er zustimmt. Doch mit dem Wiederauftauchen von Zero bei ihrem Debütball beginnt Yukis Herz zu schwanken. In diesem Sinne beschloss Kaname, zu seinen ursprünglichen Plänen zurückzukehren, nachdem Yuki sich ihm immer wieder widersetzt hatte, auch nachdem er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie auf ihn warten sollte. Kaname beginnt Dinge zu tun, die Yuki hasst und gleichzeitig zweifeln lassen, obwohl er sie "schätzt und liebt". Danach deckt Yuki die Wahrheit hinter der Serie von unglücklichen Ereignissen auf und hat erfolgreich Kaname gefangen, in dem sie ihn erneut konfrontiert. Die beiden versöhnen sich dann, nachdem er ihr versichert hat, dass er sie nicht verlassen wird (obwohl sie ihn weiterhin einen Lügner nennt). Die beiden machen nur einmal Liebe (wie im Manga gezeigt). Es ist im letzten Kapitel offenbart, dass sie seine Tochter infolgedessen gebar. Kaname reißt sich sein Herz aus seiner Brust und wirft es in den Ofen, damit die Waffen der Vampirjäger stark bleiben. Yuki geht zu ihm und fragt ihn unter Tränen, warum er es getan hat und gesteht, dass sie nicht in einer Welt sein möchte, in der sie seine Stimme nicht mehr hören kann. In ihrem Moment des Kummers, als Kaname stirbt, sagt sie, dass sie wünschte, sie wäre nie geboren worden, so dass die Kaname von heute das nicht durchmachen müsste. Er sagt ihr, dass er keinen der Fehler bereue, die er gemacht habe, und dass sie solche Dinge nicht sagen darf, da es so klingt, als hätte er kein Glück bekommen. Er sagt: "Ich war nicht unglücklich. Denn auf den letzten Metern meiner Reise war Licht" Bevor er "stirbt", sagt er, dass er auch für die Fehler, die er selbst begangen hat, büßen muss. Yuki bleibt nach seinem "Tod" geschockt und zeigt keine Emotionen, als Zero seine Gefühle für sie offenbart. Yuki, auf den letzten Seiten des Mangas enthüllt, dass, obwohl sie eine Methode gefunden haben, einen Vampir durch seine Forschung in einen Menschen zu verwandeln, er nicht in der Lage wäre, aus seinem ewigen Schlaf aufzuwachen und den Effekt der "Behandlung" zu ertragen . Yuki, nachdem sie viele, viele Jahre gelebt hat, beschließt, ihr Leben Kaname zu opfern, damit er den Rest seines Lebens als Mensch leben kann. (So wie ihre Mutter, Juri, vor vielen Jahren es für sie getan hatte). Im letzten Kapitel wird offenbart, dass Yuki eine Tochter mit Kaname hatte. Yuki und Kanames Tochter geben Kaname eine Nachricht mit ihrem Halbbruder. Während sie ihren jüngeren Bruder umarmt, gibt sie die Nachricht an Kaname weiter, die sagte: "Die Welt, die ich in meiner Zeit, als ich ein Mensch war, sehen durfte...". Als Yuki ihr Leben gibt, um Kaname menschlich zu machen, reflektiert sie "...möchte ich dir, meinem Geliebten schenken... Auf das dein Durst... gestillt werde." Zu dem Kaname lächelt und in das Sonnenlicht schaut, erinnert er sich an die Botschaft und berührt einen Schmetterling. en:Yuki Kuran es:Yuki Kuran fr:Yûki Cross / Kuran pl:Yūki Cross it:Yūki Cross nl:Yuuki Kuran Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Day Class Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Reinblüter Kategorie:Cross Academy Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kuran Familie